Reds
by ledges
Summary: -Reds here, Reds there, Reds everywhere- a little book of one-shots revolving around Brick and Blossom [extremely slow updates]
1. I'm Not Alive

i'm not alive

* * *

Where are you?

_"Blossom, would you speed your cute ass up? The night won't stay young forever!"_

_"Shut up you cocky bastard, I'm like six feet behind you- calm down." She said breezily flying next to him._

_"No mentions about calling your ass cute?"_

_Blossom rolled her bubblegum pink eyes. "No mentions, Brick."_

You were here with me seemingly moments ago. Moonlight would reflect off your hair and a fire would arise. In the air, in my eyes, in my heart.

I was the match, you were the lighter, and you'd leave me ablaze.

I'm a pyromaniac addicted to your flames.

* * *

I can't find you.

_"Don't worry Bloss, we have all the time in the world." Brick mumbled in her hair, breathing her in._

_"There will never be enough time, Brick." She said quietly, curled against his side._

_"Then we'll create our own." Brick lifted her chin. "Remember when I say this: time is only an illusion."_

_He then took the liberty to kiss her lips._

I remember that night. We held each other and mumbled imperceptible things about time. At that moment, through the kisses, hugs, and lingering touches the only thing I could comprehend was that I felt whole with you. I felt so complete with your arms wrapped around my waist and mine around your shoulders drawling you closer than you already were.

The only thing that mattered was that I was blissfully unaware of how little time we had.

You were right Blossom. We would never have enough time.

* * *

My heart... it breaks too much now.

It aches for you to come back.

_Brick hopped on Blossom's windowsill. He hadn't seen her in a couple days and he was getting worried._

_He always seemed to worry too much. Especially about her._

_Brick peered in through the translucent glass and his eyes swept over her bedroom._

_A crackling sound rung muffled in his ears._

_He doesn't know what hit him first: shock, panic, or agony._

_His fingers were clawing at the bottom of the window trying to pry it open._ Blossom? _The sinking feeling traveling through his stomach just wouldn't end. _Blossom!

Goddammit! _He thought, _I don't have fucking time for this! _He threw his fist back and punched in the window. Glass shards flew over her dark wooden floor and cut his knuckles._

_The dark liquid that dripped from his hand was the same shade as the liquid that spilled from her body. Her blood was splattered on the floor, running over the dark wood. She held a gun in her right hand and a small bullet hole was created in her chest._

_There was so much blood._

_Her pale face looked up at him. "Brick?" A weak smile gained control over her mouth. "I always knew I had bad aim." Her body fell backwards._

_He caught her limp figure. "Blossom?" His voice was so quiet._

_He looked down at her face, a small cough emitted from her lips and a small amount of blood spit out. Her hand reached forwards and lightly stroked his cheek. "I told you, Brick. We'll never have enough time."_

_"Blossom?" Her smile was still present._

_Her eyes that once held so much happiness were beginning to look lifeless, light was turning dark. Her voice was getting faint. "Remember when I say this: time is just an illusion."_

_He was choking up._

_"Don't make me being gone longer than it has to be."_

_"Please... don't go." He held her hand to his cheek. "Stay with me."_

_"I still love you."_

_Nothing._

* * *

I sit at a place we called our own. A small hill under a large oak, farther to the country side.

I like to believe you're still here, I like to believe that your head still rests on my shoulder, I like to believe that your arms wrap around my waist.

That I can still feel the warmth of your body against mine.

But, it's only a memory.

You're only a memory.

Sometimes I see your face in a crowd of people, but you're not there. And it hits me - you'll never be there.

It takes me a minute to realize I'll never know why you left.

You seemed so happy, there was light in you eyes- I saw it. Why did you let that go? You never told me, you left without reason.

I'm as cold as the day you left.

* * *

_"Brick?" Blossom looked up from her laptop._

_She sat on a park bench, typing away about Lord knows what._

_"Hey Bloss, what're ya typin'?"_

_"A report." She said, her sharp eyes returning to the screen._

_"About?" He pushed sitting beside her._

_"Why do you want to know?" She asked, exasperated._

_"Can't I be interested?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_He shrugged. "Can a human not be curious?"_

_"Coming from the boy who never wanted anything to do with me, it strikes me odd." Blossom pointed out, shutting her computer. "I've got things to do, so if you'll excuse me." She began to stand._

_Brick shot his hand out and caught her wrist. "Wait. We both know I don't give two fucks about your report."_

_"Yeah, I know." She said yanking her hand back._

_"I came to ask you something." Brick watched in amusement as her face scrunched up._

_"Well," she snapped, "ask. You're wasting my precious time." She looked really beautiful when she's irritated._

_"Right, right, um... so I was wondering if..." he scratched the back of his neck, hating his life, "if maybe you'd like to go see a movie or get dinner or whatever..." he trailed off, looking away trying to hide his heating face._

_"You mean a date?" So blunt.._

_"Yeah... something like that."_

_He peeked over to see Blossom's face, she looked angry. "Well look at me, moron!"_

_"Eh?" He said, a bit startled._

_"Christ you've really lived up to your name brick head," she sighed, "pick me up at seven."_

* * *

I keep reliving a nightmare.

Every night I wake up gasping for air, I'm covered in a cold sweat. My sheets stick to my skin and they're thrown around.

All I see is your dead face, glassy eyes looking past me, and all I think is how I could've saved you.

Did I not love you enough?

Is it my fault you're gone?

Was I not enough to keep you here?

Our flames have died, no light in the night. I will forever sit, with no intention of igniting again.

I want to join you, I want to be with you again, but I can't bring myself to pull the trigger. Does that mean my love for you isn't strong enough?

I want to live and be with you. I want to breath you all over again.

I want to grow wings with white feathers and fly to you. I can't do that though. I have people who care for me, just like people who cared for you. How could I possibly leave them?

Blossom how could you leave them?

Blossom how could you leave me?

I'm not alive without you.

* * *

_Brick was wearing jeans and a tee shirt- the date he had planned was nowhere near fancy. He was hoping Blossom wasn't into candlelight and restaurants for a first date._

_He was so nervous his hands kept fidgeting around in abnormal spasms._

_He stood outside the Utonium door at 6:58 p.m._

_He continuously kept staring at the numbers on his phone._

_6:59 p.m._

_All he wanted was to make her happy, he hoped this would be enough._

_7:00 p.m._

_Brick knocked on her door, he could hear footsteps approach though he wasn't expecting who answered the door. Blossom's dad was standing in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest. Brick gulped. In the kitchen he could see Bubbles and Buttercup shooting him glares, threatening with their eyes._

_"Listen up," Mr. Utonium started, "I don't trust you- not a bit- and if you in anyway, shape, or-"_

_"Professor!" A voice hissed from the stairs._

_Brick looked behind the Professor and he really hoped his eyes weren't wide and his mouth wasn't open slightly. Blossom stood at the bottom of the stairs decked out in a loose pink tee shirt, ripped jean shorts, and a pair of roughed up grey vans. Her hair was half down, curled, and he was sure a red bow was supporting a layer on the back of her head._

_Never had he seen someone look as gorgeous as she did now._

_Blossom made her way in front of her father and gave Brick a slight smile, however, behind her, the Professor was continuing what he started using his eyes: 'or form I will make sure to use you as my next lab experiment, so I best advice you don't hurt her'._

_Blossom exited her home. "I'll be back by eleven." She said before closing the door._

_"Overprotective freak," she muttered, "sorry about him."_

_Brick shook his head, "No need, I didn't expect anything less."_

_Blossom smiled softly, "Thank you for understanding, so tell me what did you plan?"_

_Brick smirked. "Surprises."  
_

* * *

These dreams were sometimes pleasant and sweet recreating our many dates and tender moments, but... they were nightmares all the same. Because I wake up and realize that I'll never see you again.

I reason with myself because I won't talk with Butch and Boomer. They can't grasp the pain I have, they wouldn't understand. Maybe I'm not giving them a chance, I don't care. I can't bare to talk about it anyways.

I can't sleep anymore.

I toss, turn, and twist but nothing works. I often take sleeping pills, never did I think I would be taking sleeping pills to get rest.

I'm a dead man walking. The life was literally sucked out of me, I guess it's safe to say you were my life.

* * *

_"You can skate right?" His words cut through their semi uncomfortable silence, though I don't think Brick detected the uneasiness._

_"Eh, kinda. I suck and never really learned how to skate well." She shot him a questioning glance. "We're skating, aren't we?"_

_Brick parked in an empty cul-de-sac. He reached in the backseat and pulled out two pairs of black skates. "What do you think?"_

_Blossom sighed, "I don't feel like breaking my tailbone tonight."_

_Brick gave her a wide smile. "Oh c'mon Bloss, just for a little while?" She rolled her eyes but begrudgingly took the pair of skates._

_"Whatever." She muttered and opened the car door. She swung her legs out and kicked her vans off and began shoving her feet in the skates._

_She wore a scowl on her face the whole time._

_Brick easily put his on and gracefully glided his way to Blossom, who was trying to stand as she was grabbing the car hood, her feet kept trying to slip out from under her. Brick laughed at her and she finally managed to give him a good glare._

_"Stop laughing you indecent prick." Her comment only made him laugh more._

_"Here let me help you." He offered. And before protests could be made he snatched her hand and pulled her away from the safety of the hood._

_As he pulled her out her legs began to go in opposite directions and that's when she really began to freak out. "Brick!" She squealed beginning to claw at his chest trying to regain her footing. "I don't think this was a good idea!"_

_"Nah this was the best idea I've had in awhile." Blossom clung to his chest. "I'll teach you, alright?"_

_"Fuck this up and I'll personally kill you."_

_"Trust me Blossie-boo." She shot daggers at his red eyes._

_"Just try calling me that again."_

_"Blossie," He guided her a couple feet away, "boo." She tried to punch his arm but she began to fall forwards. Lucky for her, before she could face plant in the dirt, Brick's arms were waiting to catch her._

_He laughed once more, "You definitely need some work."_

* * *

Blossom I... I don't know how much more I can take. I keep getting hit over and over again and I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore.

I can't stand it.

A life without you, is a life without air.

I can't breath, I wake up hyperventilating drowning in my own tears.

It's another never goddamn ending pain, it'll never stop.

Damn, I need you.

* * *

_"Okay," Brick stared over the menu, "I need your largest banana split with an ass load of whip cream, chocolate, sprinkles, and a cherry on top." The clerk just nodded._

_"That'll be $15.50." Her monotone voice demanded punching in buttons on the register._

_"No prob." He mumbled digging out a twenty, "Just keep the change. Yo Bloss would you go pick a booth?"_

_He didn't wait for her reply as he turned back around to face the young woman yelling at a coworker to: GET THE DAMN WHIP CREAM YOU DUMBASS!_

_Five minutes later the largest banana split he had ever seen was placed in front of him. "Jesus..." he muttered. Brick grabbed the bowl and smiled. "Thanks."_

_His eyes scanned over the near empty ice-cream parlor spotting Blossom's pink eyes. Those bubblegum looking iris's blew up to the size of China. "Lord Brick!"_

_He placed the bowl on the table and sat across from her passing her a spoon. "Dig in Bloss, we both get half."_

_She stared at him. "Do you honestly think I can eat this?"_

_"You can try."_

* * *

Is there a way to relive that night without digging through my hazy memory? I'd put it on replay if I could.

_Brick drove them out of city limits. It was nine p.m._

_It was at a large oak on small hill where he pulled over and opened the door for her. "Brick where are we?"_

_"At a hill." Blossom rolled her eyes, he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He led her to the tree and began to lift up a faint streak of red following him. He flew them up to the top of the oak and sat on the sturdiest branch he could find, there they looked out over the sky. The stars were clearer here, she could see constellations. "Beautiful right?"_

_"Mesmerizing, how did you find this place... it's, it's absolutely stunning." He was contemplated on saying a cheesy line but decided against it._

_"I found it a long time ago, when you first kicked my ass out of Townsville." She nodded._

_"I never thought this would happen." She whispered._

_"What?"_

_"Us, right now, I never dreamed of being here holding your hand or rollerblading against your chest." She giggled at that last one._

_"Is this bad or good?"_

_She didn't speak for a moment. "...Good," she smiled, "this is good."_

_Brick laid his back against the tree trunk, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. A bold move but it kinda felt right._

_"Blossom, don't leave."_

_"Leave?" She laughed, "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean just... just don't leave."_

_"I don't see why I would." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips._

* * *

You said you wouldn't leave.

Yet you did.

_"Blossom!" Brick exclaimed._

_"Brick!"_

_"I know what we should do!"_

_She laughed, "What should we do?"_

_He took hold of her hand again, "We have to be on solid ground." In a second they were in the grass beneath the tree._

_She stared expectantly at him. He bowed, holding her palm to his lips, looking up at her. "Dance with me?"_

_The tiniest blush tainted her cheeks. "Of course."_

_Brick straightened and yanked her back to his chest. He spun her delicate frame around and dipped her down and back up again. They twirled and laughed, they spun and smiled, they slow danced that made his heart beat a bit too fast._

_"I don't wanna leave Brick." She said in his neck._

_"Trust me, I don't want to either but I don't want to be your old man's next lab experiment."_

_They walked to his car, he drove her back listening to soft music. The ride was hushed but comfortable._

_He parked in her driveway, the porch lights on, he opened her car door and walked her to the front door. "I had an amazing time, Brick. You just keep surprising me."_

_"I hope to keep surprising you." She looked to the side and the blush was much more prominent on her face._

_"Blossom..." He breathed placing his hand on the side of her cheek. He guided her face to his in which this became their first kiss. It was slow and hesitant, she was his first kiss. He didn't know what to do, more importantly was he doing it right? Finally he pulled back and reached in his back pocket, slipping an item in her hand._

_"Have a nice night, Blossom." The words felt like honey on his lips._

_He pulled away and walked back to his car, sitting in the driver's seat with the widest grin he's ever worn._

_"I'm home." Blossom called from the doorway._

_She came to realize Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor were sitting in the living room waiting for her._

_"How'd it go?" Bubbles interrogated coming to her._

_The blush and soft smile should've answered her question but she had to hear it from Blossom's lips. "It went really good." She whispered, Blossom finally looked at the item Brick placed between her fingers. _

_'Our First Date - Brick and Blossom - Mixtape'._

* * *

My hands were trembling, a gun was in my left hand.

I had locked my door, no stopping me.

I want this.

It terrifies me, but I want it. I want you.

I raised the barrel to my forehead.

"Brick..." The voice was so sad, so soft I thought I imagined it, "please don't."

Blossom...?

"Please, Brick, I'm begging you, put the gun down." Her voice sounded so real, a tear slid from my eye.

"Blossom?! Blossom?! Where are you? Blossom!"

"Brick, you know as well as I do that I'm.. I'm not here." Her voice sounded so strained, like she was about to cry.

"B-but your voice?"

"Please Brick, please, don't shoot yourself, please."

"I want to be with you though, Blossom, I just want to hold you again." More tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I want to see your beautiful face."

"But I want you to live." She whispered, "I want.. I want you to live with your friends and family. Don't end your life!"

"Can't you see?" He said lowly, "I can't live without you!"

"Then live for the both of us! Don't end your life so easily Brick!"

"Can you not register this? I don't want to live if you're not here!"

The gun against my head was shaking. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, I want to hold you one more time, I want to kiss you just one more time, but Brick, you can get over my death, you're so much stronger than me."

"I'm weak Blossom."

"No you're not!"

"I'll always be weak and even if I do get past your death a part of me will always be gone. I'll never feel complete."

I took a deep breath. "Blossom," my voice was soft, "I'm ready to see you."

Another tear fell, "I never got to say I love you back, you know."

* * *

A crackling sound filled the room, a body slumped against the floor.

"Brick?!" A voice was screaming on the other side of his door. "Brick?! BRICK?!" A moment later the door came crashing down. "Brick...?"

Boomer saw his brother's dead body, his back slumped against his bottom head board, a gun in his left hand, a small bullet hole at the base of his forehead.

Little did Boomer know he wasn't the only one crying.

* * *

**hi :) this is a small little disclaimer that I don't own PPG or RRB I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot, if you did I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. It would really encourage me to write and post more :3**

**[constructive criticism need]**

**-ledges**

**{I actually wasn't sure if I should post this chapter only for the fact I thought it was a really random first date X3}**


	2. Amends

amends

* * *

"You're a conniving," he hooked her jaw, "bitch." The bag of money lay forgotten on the sidewalk ten feet away.

Blossom spit up some blood and aimed it at his feet. She steadied herself and roundhouse kicked his chest followed by an uppercut to the jaw. "Well most of Townsville would agree to disagree with your statement."

"Would it kill you to let us have any sort of victory?" Brick ground out regaining his strength.

"Yes, actually it would." She scoffed. "I would die a little more everyday knowing I allowed you to screw up Townsville more than you already have." Blossom explained.

"I hate you and your sisters." Brick spit out.

"Nothing I haven't before."

"You never look outside your own little bubble do you? Have you ever looked at someone else's pain? Huh? No all you fucking care about is looking good for the Townsville citizens. But in reality your some snotty nosed bitch with judgement issues."

Both teens refused to look down from each others stares.

"You're wrong." Blossom sucked in some breath, "I _care _about the people here. That's why I get up everyday and beat the life out of those who threaten their safety." Her glare was cold, if it could it would send ice down his heated spine.

Their eyes were trained on one another before she stepped away and shot off in the air a pink streak following her heels.

Brick took his cap off his head and ran a hand through his tangled, sweaty hair. He looked at the bag of money so close to him.

He flew away without a second glance. In the distance you could see clashes of green and blue.

* * *

Brick flew around.

For a few minutes, a few hours- he lost track of time.

He landed on the steps of his front door and stepped inside. Sitting by the counter were his brothers Butch and Boomer, covered in cuts and bruises, when his siblings heard the door open their heads immediately turned towards the entrance. Their eyes were light and eager, however when they saw a forming bruise and an empty hand their faces dropped.

Boomer ran a hand through his blonde, tousled hair. "Did Blossom beat the shit outta you too?"

Brick heaved a sigh, "Something like that."

Butch frowned at his older brother. "I saw you leave with the money and you still let that prissy redhead steal it from right under your nose?"

"I wouldn't be talking, looks like Buttercup did a bit of a number on your swollen, bloody face." He scowled and grabbed a water bottle out from the fridge.

"Yeah, but _you _were in charge of the money." Butch growled standing up from his bar stool.

"Well sometimes things happen."

Sometimes things are sudden, like when Butch stepped forward and slapped the water bottle right out of Brick's hand. The piece of plastic hit the wall and fell to the floor with a crackling sound.

"Brick we can't keep screwing up. We can't. When will you get that through your head? We let those 'Puffs push us around like we're nothing. We're just as strong, hell, I bet we're stronger than them. But if we can't get our heads in the game I'll amount to nothing, Boomer will amount to nothing, and you sure as hell will amount to nothing." Butch paused to breathe in. "You have to carry your own weight for this team."

Brick's lips pursed into a straight line. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I 'carry my own weight'? Lemme tell you something- I carry a lot more than you think. Look I'm sick of this, Butch, I'm sick of failing." He tried to sidestep Butch but he followed.

"Do you now? I bet your knees are just buckling under the extreme pressure." His sarcasm was laid on thick.

"Get out of my way."

"Make me."

Sometimes things are sudden, like when Brick swung his fist back and hit Butch straight in the jaw.

* * *

"There Bubbles." Blossom said wrapping the last bandage around Bubbles's arm. "You're all patched up."

"Thanks Blossom." Bubbles gave her a thankful smile and left for her room.

Blossom allowed a small sigh to escape her cut lips. When she was aiding Buttercup she constantly interrogated why she had little injuries, she knew Buttercup wouldn't understand the concept of mercy so she made up a little lie. Just that she kicked his ass like always, a bit rougher than normal. That he 'didn't stand much a chance'. Lies, lies- she knew her siblings wouldn't appreciate it if she had just let him slip away. She kind of regretted leaving him there- for God's sake he probably took the money anyways.

But they didn't need to know that.

The boys deserve a victory every so often. Being on offense all the time gets boring, that's what she told herself anyways. Blossom knew sooner or later that she would tell Bubbles and Buttercup what really happened, though it wasn't _that _big of a deal.

As she began packing up the first aid kit there was a light tap on the front door. Blossom closed her eyes for a moment to keep herself calm, she didn't have much patience left in her system. Quickly she pulled her door open, her intentions to politely ask who was there and what they needed.

However the words were lodged in her throat.

"Blossom," the voice sounded relived, "I was hoping you would answer, it would've been awkward asking for you." He paused. "Especially coming from me."

"Uh yeah," she replied stepping outside, lightly shutting the door behind her. "Brick, why are you here?"

"What? Can't invite me in?" He inquired completely ignoring her previous question.

"Well I don't think my sisters would be pleased to find the leader of the Ruff's chatting it up with the leader of the Powerpuff Girls' in their living room."

"I guess." He answered.

"Brick, why are you here?" She asked again, sounding more exasperated.

"Amends? I dunno, I kinda quit the Rowdyruff Boys'."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Blossom deadpanned narrowing her pink eyes.

"No." He shot right back rolling his own crimson eyes.

"This is a bit much to swallow."

"Why's that?"

"Because the leader of the most troublesome villains in Townsville came to make amends with their hero counterparts and has "quit" being a criminal." She looked at him. "Don't you think that sounds sketchy?"

"Kinda, yea."

"But I thought you enjoyed reeking havoc on Townsville."

"I did, but ya know so many defeats can ware a person down. It's," Brick leaned against her front door, "boring."

"So you quit? Just like that?"

"I got in a fight with Butch, he told me I need to 'carry my own weight for this team' after I came home with no money. So I punched him in the face."

"Is that how you dipshits usually solve your-" she cut herself off. "Wait you didn't take the money?"

"No, I just left it sitting on the sidewalk." Blossom wanted to slap him. "But anyways, sometimes, we've tried the 'talking it out' method but it didn't work well. Fists speak better than words."

"Not everything can be solved by violence you know."

"It works pretty well for us."

For a moment nothing was said, he just looked at her. She looked at the ground uncomfortable by his intense stare, but she heard him sigh. "Look Blossie-boo... I'm sorry."

* * *

Brick entered his home for the second time that night. It was late, almost one in the morning, but that didn't stop Butch from waiting in the living room for him. He approached him, an icepack pressed up against his slightly swollen jaw.

The first thing Brick was greeted with was Butch's fist against his cheek. "That was for earlier."

"It's not like you didn't deserve the one I gave you." Brick muttered reached up to massage to his jaw.

Butch let his eye drop to the floor. "Sorry, man, for earlier. I was just irritated that Buttercup managed to beat the shit out of me... again."

Brick nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I was just a little pissed myself."

Butch managed a smile. "But while you were out Boomer and I arranged a plan to destroy Townville's largest bridge, possibly in the next month." He saw his brother's face fall flat.

"Butch," Brick started, "was I not clear earlier? This Rowdyruff business is over for me."

"Wait, you were serious about that?"

"Why would I joke about it?"

"But why?" For the first time Brick finally saw his brother look a little broken.

"Aren't you tired of being on defense? Being defeated? I've never felt rewarded for the 'work' we put into what we do, there's always gonna be someone to stop us. Butch, I'm just ready for something new."

"But this is all we have, all we're _good _at!"

"Are we really good at this? We've never gotten away with anything. I'm tired of wasting my time on shit that won't happen. Sorry dude but I'm done with this."

Brick pursed his lips. "Besides I've already made my point clear, I made a little truce with Blossie tonight."

Butch's eyes went wide. "You did what?"

"I meant it when I said I'm done doing this."

* * *

"Blossom, you have five seconds to explain what you were doing with Brick Jojo before I rip your arms off and shove them down your petty throat."

Buttercup stood with her arms crossed across her chest and Bubbles wasn't too far behind hands on her hips. Both a held a type of fire in their eyes, a type of fury that edged on betrayal.

To lie or not to lie- that was the question running through Blossom's mind.

She cleared her throat and stood straight. "We made amends."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right." Her voice was so low, the type of voice she's used on Butch.

"I think you heard me perfectly fine."

"Blossom, what type of reason made you want to forgive the scum that's hurt innocent people?" Out of all the people who could've spoken Blossom didn't think Bubbles would confront her about this.

"He's not part of the Rowdyruff's anymore, I don't see anything wrong with second chances on people who are willing to use them wisely."

"Did it ever cross your mind that that son of a bitch was _lying_?" Buttercup hissed this time.

"Yes, I just got a feeling he was telling me the truth."

"And why in your right fucking mind would you think that?"

"Look, it's not like I trust him with every fiber of my being. Maybe he actually just wants to start over."

Buttercup let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, right, I highly doubt it Blossom. He's deceiving, it's just part of some ridiculous scheme to gain trust and then strike when they think they've got us hooked. Open your eyes, Blossom- Brick wouldn't just want to 'make amends' for no reason."

Blossom stayed quiet. She couldn't prove her wrong.

* * *

Blossom has swiftly avoided her sister's for the past couple days. She didn't think Bubbles and Buttercup minded though because they didn't make a move to try and talk to her. It was around nine-thirty at night, the stars were out and Blossom sat in the glow of her lamp. Her eyes traveled over the book she had just started the night before: _Of Mice and Men_ by _John Steinbeck. _A classic she had yet to read.

A tap on her window took her out of the book. She frowned just beginning chapter three, she dismissed the tap and returned back to the new chapter. After another moment there was another tap, but this time it was a bit louder. She looked to face her window and almost fell off her bed when she saw a pair of bright red eyes. Finally after catching her breath she was able to connect a face to those eyes, and a body to that face.

Brick Jojo was perched outside on her windowsill.

Hesitantly she made her way over and slid open the glass. She looked at him before saying, "Can I help you with something?"

Brick tsked her. "It's rude not to let your guests in."

Blossom frowned again. "You're not my guest."

"You sure about that? I _am_ in your room."

"No... no you're not." Suddenly Brick stuck both his feet through the window's opening and slid himself past her.

"Now I am." He said standing up fully. "Weird, I've known you for years and I've never seen your room." He stated walking around and picking up objects. "I'm just gonna take a gander and say your favorite color's pink 'cause, ya know, everything in here is fucking pink. Seriously Blossie, it's nauseating."

Blossom walked towards him snatching a small clay pot out of his hand she made in fifth grade that was indeed pink. "There's nothing wrong with that and could you keep it down? Bubbles and Buttercup are mad at me enough as it is and don't touch my stuff."

"Whatever," he said examining a book she had on her bookshelf. "So why are your sister's mad at you?"

"They saw you the night you came to make amends with me. They got grade A pissed and thought you were lying, they weren't very open minded about it." Blossom chuckled a little.

"Ah, nothing I didn't expect." Brick laughed. "God, they hate us."

"You are right about one thing: they do hate you guys."

"Aw even Bubbles? I thought she was the most reasonable." He fake pouted, hanging his head down.

"You're clearly wrong, but speaking of which how did your brothers handle your abandonment?"

"Not too great. I think they're willing to try it out, but calling truce with your sister's was a bit of a problem."

"No surprise there." Blossom muttered, placing the piece of clay back on the self it was previously on. "So why are you even here?"

"I was bored."

"You were bored?"

"Well yeah, my brother's aren't exactly fond of me at the moment." Blossom was quiet as she began to rearrange some stuff on her desk.

"Hey Blossom?" Brick asked.

She sighed. "What Brick?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Silence filled the room again and it seemed Blossom stopped breathing altogether. "What?" She choked out.

"C'mon Bloss you know what I asked."

She regained enough composure to look at him properly. "Brick, you don't even know me."

"Sure I know you." Brick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've known you since forever- I think I can get a picture about what you're like."

"Brick you're walking on very thin ice right now."

"You don't think I've noticed anything about you over the years?" he continued, "I know a lot more than you think. Like the way you direct your sister's before you let hell loose- you're kinda bossy. You're strong, physically and mentally. I would know- I've been fighting against you for years. I know you're nice, you defended Townsville the night I declared my 'hatred' for you. Reasonable: I mean you _did _forgive me. And any guy with two eyes and a brain can tell you're beautiful."

Blossom couldn't speak. "Are ya lost for word's Blossie-boo?"

Brick smirked a little. "You know Blossom, if I'm gonna be honest, I've always been attracted you. I mean when you're angry it's kinda sexy. Your eyebrows dip down and your eyes turn a shade darker. And when your hair falls down from it's ponytail it might make a guy go insane and-"

"Okay, okay s-stop! I get it you've taken notice!" She stammered, she knew the bastard was doing this on purpose.

"You don't want me to continue? 'Cause I can if ya want."

"W-won't you care what Butch and Boomer will think?"

"Blossom if I honestly gave a shit about what they think I wouldn't be shamelessly flirting with you right now." Brick said with a hint of exasperation.

"Right..."

Brick made his way to Blossom. "So... can I take that as a 'yes'?"

"I never said yes! B-besides I've never had my first kiss, I'd probably be awful. And," she started twirling a strand of hair, "what if my sister's came in? I don't want you getting in trouble or any-"

Brick shoved a hand over Blossom's mouth. "Jesus Christ Blossom, y-e-s, it's a very simple word. Just say it." He removed his hand from over her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Wow your enthusiasm really has me excited." She could feel the sarcasm radiating off his body.

"I told you I've never had my first kiss. I want it be... special, okay? I can't stress that enough."

"Bloss, I can make it special." Brick stepped back a little and put his hands on her shoulders. It was very awkward, she noticed.

"Have you done this before, Brick?"

"No."

He removed his hands from her shoulders and traveled them up her neck until his palms were on her cheeks. He carefully guided her face to his.

Their first kiss wasn't anything to brag about. It was simple, short, but the right kind of special.

* * *

"They still hate each other."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"So are you sure it's a bright idea to tell them we're kinda an item?"

"No, I think it's dumbest idea I've ever had."

"That's encouragement."

"I know but don't you think they deserve to know?"

"I think it can wait a little longer."

God, Brick had a stubborn girlfriend.

"Shouldn't this be reversed? Shouldn't the girl be wanting everyone to know and the guy be all hesitant and shit?" Brick asked sitting on Blossom's new, pink, bedspread.

"I don't think it really matters, besides I like a secret relationship. Makes it that much more romantic, don't you think?" Blossom said, sitting down next to him.

"I admit for the first month and a half I really enjoyed seeing my dumbass brothers' confused faces when I went out every Friday night for no reason but Bloss, it's been five months. It's getting ridiculous."

"Brick."

"What are you so scared of?"

"Their reactions!"

"It's not like you're telling them you're pregnant Blossom, besides you shouldn't care about what they think, the important thing is that they know."

"It's not all _that _important."

"Blossom."

"Fine." She hissed. "Fine just get off my back." She snapped.

"Aw c'mon Blossie-boo, don't be such a baby. Wanna get it over with?"

"What? No! Don't we have to catch a movie anyways?"

"Too bad tell your sister's to meet you at the park. We'll go after." Brick instructed pulling out his own phone. His cell rang for a few moments before Blossom heard Boomer's voice on the other side.

"Brick Jojo I swear to the Lord that I will break both of your-" Brick put a hand over Blossom's mouth.

"Hey man, you and Butch need to get your asses at the park to meet me." Brick sighed after Boomer replied. "Yes now." And then he hung up.

"I hate you." She seethed.

"No, you love me. Now phone up your siblings before I do it myself."

"Fine and you called me bossy." Blossom pulled out her phone and called up Bubbles.

The phone rang twice before the perky voice of Bubbles answered. "Hey Blossom."

"Um hey Bubbles."

After a moment of silence Bubbles said, "Do you need something?"

"Oh um right. I was wondering if you and Buttercup could meet me at the park, I have something to tell you."

"Well alright, when do you want to meet up?"

"...Now."

"Okay I'll let Buttercup know." The line went dead.

Blossom glared at Brick, "You know you love me."

"And sometimes I wish I didn't."

"Feisty."

"C'mon you prick we have people to meet."

Brick and Blossom exited the house and shot off into the air towards Townsville's biggest park right in the center of town. Even though it was the biggest park there was in city limits not a lot of people went. So it made a perfect meeting for the group, because Brick and Blossom knew that the four would overreact and Bubbles would probably cry because Blossom didn't tell her. That's what Brick thought anyways.

Overhead the two could see their siblings approaching the meeting place, a large oak that most people met up when they were referring to the park. Soon enough Brick and Blossom touched down.

"Blossom, why are we in the vicinity of shitheads? Buttercup immediately complained glaring at Butch.

"Brick, why are we near bitches?" Butch mocked returning Buttercup's glare.

"Yeah Brick, I've got better things to do than hang around bimbos." Boomer said entering the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Bubbles inquired squinting her blue eyes at the blonde boy across from her.

"Bubbles, you may be pretty, but you're not the brightest bulb."

"Oh so I'm stupid?" Bubbles snarled at an amused looking Boomer. "Blossom, I don't have time for this." Bubbles spit out.

Blossom had a worried expression on her face as she exaimed Butch and Buttercup.

"You wanna say that again fuckface?"

"Sweetcheeks, I'd gladly say it-"

"Sorry to interrupt your insult fest, as I'm sure it's very fun, we did call you guys here for a reason. Well," Brick shot a glance towards Blossom, "I'd just like to point out that Blossom and I like each other a bit more than you guys do, you know if I'm gonna be straight up with you lovely people we've been dating for how long Blossom? Five months? Five months I think. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat about our up and coming six month anniversary, our movie starts in ten." Brick grabbed Blossom's hand. "C'mon Bloss, we'll catch you guys later."

* * *

**Hai :3 this is just a small disclaimer stating that I don't own PPG or RRB. I'd also like to point out that this is the shitty result of a month and a half of writers' block so I'm sorry this sucks but it's the only thing I've written that isn't posted yet :) anyways I still hope you like it. **

**-ledges**

**[constructive criticism] **


End file.
